The Leaving
by Under the Crescent Moon
Summary: At the end of 3X05 Klaus failed to kidnap Elena because he was running from Mikael, but in this story, he doesn't fail. Elena is forced to live with Klaus and help him succeed in raising his army of hybrids. But the more time she spends with him, she starts to see the chinks in his armor, and begins to realize that he isn't the merciless thousand-year-old hybrid he pretends to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction story ever and I am so excited to be sharing it with you all! Don't hesitate to review and give me some constructive criticism. I'm hoping that by sharing my writing I can become a better writer.**

**Synopsis: Okay, so basically this story takes place at the end of/after episode 3X05 "The Reckoning" when Klaus tries to kidnap Elena and take her with him but runs away instead because he's scared of Mikael. Only in this story, he actually succeeds in taking Elena with him. I have literally been planning this story since season 3 and I'm still kind of iffy of my plan, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, sadly.**

**Okay! On to the story!**

* * *

A deep fogginess clouded my head. I tried to push through it and fight past it, but it kept pulling me under. I was acutely aware of a throbbing pain in my neck. Finally, when I had the strength, I fluttered my eyes open.

I saw a small nurse walking towards me. "Where am I?" I managed to croak out.

"In the hospital, sweetie," The nurse responded. "You suffered through a terrible ordeal."

Then it all flashed back to me, and I remembered. In the school, Stefan turned his humanity off and let the monster take over. Klaus compelled him to turn his emotions off. I remembered watching him trying to fight it, and he tried so hard, but Klaus' compulsion was stronger. I remembered seeing the evil glint in his eyes as Klaus stepped away from him, I saw how his face completely transformed as his eyes became bloodshot and his teeth lengthened to a sharp point. He even smiled a little, like he enjoyed watching my fear, like it satisfied him that I was afraid. I remembered Klaus telling him to drink my blood. I remembered him approaching me without hesitation. I remembered the moment when he closed the distance between us and latched onto my neck and how loud I screamed. I remembered the look in his eyes before he did so. It was empty, dead. There was no trace of the old Stefan, my Stefan. He was gone. I shuddered at the memory.

I remembered feeling the life draining from me as he sucked the blood from my veins, much like when Klaus sacrificed me, and I never wanted to know that feeling ever again. Stefan fed from me and he didn't stop, but I guessed eventually he did because I'm still alive.

"I have to get out of here," I tried to get up, but the nurse held me down.

"Ah, not an option, you've lost a lot of blood." The nurse gestured to my arm, where a clear plastic tube filled with red liquid ran through into a nearly full blood bag; _my_ blood_._

Horrified, I made the terrible realization. "Wait, you're taking my blood?" I must have been dreaming. This scene was way too crazy for it to have been real. This nurse was supposed to be helping me, not draining me of my blood.

"Of course, it's very important for your friend Klaus," she said in a monotone voice. I gaped at the nurse in shock. I recognized that blank, brain-washed look on her face, the look that victims of compulsion always have. I helplessly watched as she quickly injected something into the IV. I tried to push her away, but my movements were too slow, too weak. "Don't fight, sweetie. He told me you need plenty of rest," I heard the nurse say before the fogginess engulfed my mind once again.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I'm in a car. I sighed in relief. Damon must have gone to the hospital and saved me and now he was taking me home. I looked out the window and just stared outside for a few seconds, but then I had a sudden horrifying sense of foreboding come over me. This wasn't Damon's car. Damon's car didn't look like this. Damon didn't come to save me. I knew for certain because I then heard a smug voice with a silky British accent coming from the driver's seat.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake, love. You've been out for a while. I was beginning to worry." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I was afraid to turn around, but eventually I did. I saw Klaus sitting comfortably in the driver's seat staring straight ahead at the road wearing a sadistic smile on his face.

"What do you want from me?" My words came out a bit weaker than I had meant for them to. I sounded scared and confused, which I was.

"Well, as it turns out, you have a much better use for me than just dying." He smiled widely at me, his dimples showing deeply.

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I was sure the answer couldn't be good.

He sighed with slight annoyance. "Your blood; it's the key to making my hybrids. So that means, when I fed your blood to Tyler, he successfully turned into a half vampire, half werewolf; a hybrid. Like me." He flashed me another smirk.

My eyes immediately widened. "You're going to use my blood to make more hybrids. That's why you're taking me with you."

"One plus one does equal two, sweetheart," he said in a mocking tone.

"You can't do this Klaus! You can't make me into a human blood bag!" I shouted hysterically. I refused to let him do this to me.

"That is exactly what I am going to do!" he said menacingly with an equally intimidating look. It was amazing how quickly he could change his tone of voice; a characteristic of a psychopath. "Now, for your sake, it would be best if you didn't make me lose my temper." He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

I scoffed. "Screw you." I had to get away from him. I had to find a way to escape. Even though Klaus was driving at about eighty miles an hour, I think I could make it. It was a crazy idea, but it was better than being a human blood bag for the rest of my life. I had to try something.

I gripped the door handle, waiting for the right moment to jump out. Right as I was about to open the door, I heard a clicking sound and the door wouldn't budge. Klaus locked it.

"Do you have a death wish, silly little doppelgänger?" He began to drive even faster.

"Dying is better than being used to create your army of stupid hybrids for the rest of my life," I spat.

"Alright, then, I'll make you a deal. If you don't try to escape, I'll let all of your little friends live. If you do try to escape, I will see to it that everyone you know gets a stake through their heart, even if they are not vampires. Their blood will be on your hands, Elena. Not mine. It's your choice." He said it so casually, it was disgusting.

I glared at him. "They'll find me. They'll find a way to kill you and then save me. You won't win, Klaus." I tried to sound as confident as I could. I was sure they would find a way. Maybe Bonnie could do a tracking spell and look for me, wherever I was at.

"We'll see about that," he said. "Oh, and don't you worry about your witchy little friend, Bonnie, finding you. I've already ensured that her tracking spells are blocked." Of course; he wouldn't let something like that interfere. I sighed in desperation.

I wondered what time it was. I looked at the glowing dashboard. The little digital clock read 7:24 a.m. It was still dark outside, but I could see that the sun was just beginning to rise. For a few minutes, I watched as trees and various shapes blurred past me outside. My stomach suddenly growled. And it was loud.

Klaus looked over at me. "Ah, it sounds like my little human is hungry. You've got to keep your energy up if you're to help me feed my hybrids. I suppose we could stop at a fast-food restaurant on our way."

"I'm not hungry," I lied. I knew I was being stubborn, but I refused to accept anything that monster offered me. My stomach made a rumbling noise again, louder this time.

"We're going anyway."

Within a few minutes we were at a McDonald's drive-thru and Klaus quickly ordered something from the breakfast menu. A minute later a bag of delicious smelling food and a cup of orange juice were handed to Klaus through the next window. The food smelled so good; I could smell the ham, egg, cheese and hash browns. My mouth began to water slightly, and once again, my stomach rumbled.

Klaus smiled at this with significant amusement in his eyes. "Go ahead. Have at it. You know you want to." He handed me the bag and the orange juice and I reluctantly took them. I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

I began swallowing the food almost ravenously without even tasting; I was too hungry. Soon enough, I was done eating and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the car's wheels hitting the pavement of the road and my breathing.

Before I could even begin to wonder what was going on in Mystic Falls, Klaus made a quick exit off the highway and suddenly it was like we are in an entirely different world. The skyline, it looked familiar, but not because I've ever seen it in person, but because it's a famous spot for movies and television shows and a world capital.

New York. We were in New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! A new chapter! This chapter is a little shorter than the last one and it's more of a filler chapter. It is essential to the set up of the story. I promise the more interesting stuff is coming soon, so just be patient. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Klaus, what are we doing in New York City?" I stared at him incredulously.

He contemplated for a moment like he was trying to decide something before sighing, and he said, "Well, since you're the key to helping me create my hybrids, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you what my plans are. Besides, it's not like you can do anything about it. We are going to meet with a special friend of mine who will help me leave this country once and for all."

"Leave the country? Where are you taking me?" I was suddenly very afraid of just what Klaus' plans were.

Klaus chuckled, "Now, now, I can't tell you everything. It'll ruin the surprise."

I immediately began to freak out. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Jeremy and Alaric, to my friends. How did my life change so drastically? It seemed as if one minute I was just a regular teenage girl about to start her senior year of high school, and the next, I was on my way to becoming a human blood bag for the rest of my life, however long that was going to be.

Suddenly, without warning, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. But I won't cry. I wasn't going to give Klaus the satisfaction of seeing me cry. The best thing to do right now was to remain calm.

So I blinked a few times until my eyes were no longer watery, and I asked Klaus one more time in the steadiest voice I could manage, "Where are you taking me?"

Klaus looked at me then, "Far enough away so that you can't go running back." He said it almost grimly and there was no humor in his eyes now. This didn't help to settle my nerves at all.

* * *

We drove for about another hour getting into the city. The traffic was terrible. It was rush-hour after all. To distract myself from the fact that I was kidnapped by Klaus, I looked out the car window and admired the city. It was absolutely surreal. The buildings were impossibly tall, the yellow cabs flashed by, pedestrians walked on the sidewalks rushing to get to work. The city was full of life. Everywhere you turned, something was always moving, someone always had somewhere to be, a goal to reach. No wonder New York was nicknamed the city that never sleeps.

I've always dreamed of coming to New York City, I just never imagined it would be like this with a thousand-year-old psychotic hybrid that's hell-bent on using me to raise his own army of hybrids.

On cue, as if he knew what I was thinking about, Klaus said, "Take it all in, sweetheart, we will only be here for a short while."

He was right because after about twenty minutes, we drove into the JFK airport.

A few minutes later we drove up to a medium-sized looking airplane. Klaus cut the car engine and got out of the car. He walked over to my side and opened the passenger door.

"Come on, love, we're here."

I got out of the car and stared up at the sleek plane in amazement. I put two and two together and turned to Klaus. "You have your own private jet?" I said it with much more surprise than I should have. Of course he has his own private jet. He's a thousand-year-old original vampire.

He smirked at my comment, making his dimple show. "I have several, actually, scattered around the world, ready to use at my disposal, should the need ever arise. It's much more convenient, since there are no check-out lines and no restrictions on what I can take with me." He said the last part with a wink.

I looked up at the looming airplane, terrified of it. Terrified of the fact that I'm being forced to leave my old life behind I knew then that once I stepped onto that plane, that there was no looking back.

Sensing my hesitance, Klaus turned to me and said, "Now, now, we already discussed this, love. You are coming with me and there is nothing you can do about it, not unless you want your loved ones to suffer." There was a threatening tone in his voice.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I care about my friends and family more than anything, and I was not about to put them at risk because I was pretty sure Klaus meant what he said about killing them if I tried to run away. I decided that I should just play it safe and go along with Klaus' plans for now. I didn't really have much of a choice.

Klaus gestures to the plane. "Shall we?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I then boarded the plane without looking back.


End file.
